


Kiss Me Hard In The Rain

by AshJuillet



Series: Slice-of-Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Intimacy, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: In the middle of the night, it starts raining. At first, James begs Lily to come outside with him, but when he realises they'll get drenched, he tries to take her back inside. Lily, on the other hand, has other plans in mind.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Slice-of-Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145093
Kudos: 13





	Kiss Me Hard In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic in my Slice-of-life collection. All of this will be based on real-life moments, but I'll, of course, be sprinkling some magic in most of the fics. I hope you all enjoy this just as much I enjoyed writing it.

Lily yawned as she rolled over on her bed to shift into a better position, but she just couldn't sleep. Their NEWTs were scheduled to begin only seven months later, and Lily was already worried about her results. On a conscious level, she knew she would do well in the exams, but an irrational part of her kept nagging at her to start studying already. Lily rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, wondering if she should drink some Sleeping Draught.

A soft snore from the bed next to hers caused her to chuckle. Marlene was fast asleep, probably dreaming of English Quidditch players. Lily closed her eyes and attempted to count sheep, but it didn't work.

She pulled out her library book from under her pillow and was about to start reading it when a soft tapping sound caused her to turn her head towards the window. Outside, James' owl, Hercules, sat on the windowsill, a small parchment in his beak. Lily frowned, confused as to why her boyfriend was sending her a letter in the middle of the night. Still, she slid out of bed and walked to the window.

The moon was half-way hidden behind the dark clouds, but the stars were still visible in the night sky.

Hercules dropped the parchment in Lily's hand and soared off to the Owlery, his majestic wings spanning on either side. Lily looked down at the letter and chuckled. It said, ' _Come downstairs. I miss you.'_

Shaking her head lightly, she quickly pulled on a loose shirt and sweatpants before strolling out the door, tying her long red hair in a low ponytail. Walking downstairs, she found James seated on the bottom steps, running his hand through his messy black hair and messing it even more.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, plopping down beside him. "What's with the sudden summons? Are you in trouble again?"

"Nope. Just missed my girl," James said, wrapping his arm around Lily's shoulders and bringing her closer to him.

She laughed and shook her head. "You saw me two hours ago."

"Two hours is a long time for me to be away from you!" James claimed, pressing his lips to her temple and melting her heart with his sweet words. Lily had always been strong and cool-headed, but James could make her insides turn to mush with only a simple touch, a soft lingering kiss, a charming smile, or even prolonged eye contact. Oh, how she loved it when he gazed into her eyes. There was just something about a man—more importantly, _James_ —who could pull off intense eye contact that caused shivers of delight to run up and down her spine.

"I was about to go to sleep," Lily admitted, trying to look nonchalant.

"Don't lie," James said with a grin. "If you're not asleep by now, it probably means you're up reading something again."

"You know me too well. I should be scared," Lily deadpanned, and James laughed heartily. They sat on the stairs, cuddling and talking about anything that came to their minds. And not for one second did James remove his arm from around her, and Lily had no qualms about stealing quick kisses now and then.

As James was telling her about Sirius' hilarious conversation with Professor McGonagall, thunder came as a roared promise of rain. A few seconds later, the heavens opened their floodgates, and a sudden onslaught of rain came crashing down upon the earth. Silver nails of rain pinged and sissed off the roof of the Gryffindor roof like the Devil's spit.

"It's raining, it's pouring! Dumbledore's probably snoring!" James laughed at his little joke before grinning as he peeked out the rectangular window next to the stairs. He exclaimed, "Let's go outside!"

"Right now? But—"

"No buts or what if's!" James shot to his feet, pulling Lily up by her wrist. "Let's go out and enjoy the rain!"

Lily shrugged and said, "Alright, if you say so."

They slipped out the portrait door and took the secret passageways to reach the gates of the castle. Quickly pushing them, they were out in the rain.

The raindrops were as fiery and splattering as a dragon's dripping spittle, and James' eyes suddenly widened as he watched Lily instantly get soaked.

At first, she hadn't been interested in going out in the rain and getting drenched, but as the first drops of rain fell on her face, something wonderful came over her. She beamed as she stretched her arms out on either side of her and sprinted down the stairs.

"Come on, James! Why are you so slow?" she teased, laughing as she yanked off her hair tie and shoved it into her pocket. She shook out her hair and squealed as it became one with her face, wetly draped over her cheeks.

James stood on the steps of the castle, his brow furrowed and his mouth turned down in a slight grimace. He cautiously walked down the steps and reached her side. She laughed as she tilted her head back and the water flowed down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and stuck out her tongue, letting it trickle into her mouth.

"Maybe we should go back," James said, startling her into opening her eyes immediately.

"What? _Why?_ You're the one who wanted to come outside, weren't you?" The rain continued to hammer down as if it meant to bring the entire castle down upon them, but Lily refused to be deterred from her merriment.

"Yeah, I know… But now I'm saying that we should head back inside." James raised his arm and tried to shield her from the sudden downpour, and Lily began to understand why he had changed his decision. Still, she wasn't going to back down that easily.

Smirking, she wrapped her arms around James' waist and cooed, "James, I'm enjoying myself out here… Come on, dance with me."

James shook his head as she tried to pull him by his waist, his feet firmly stuck in place. "I didn't expect it to be so cold, Evans! I don't want you to get sick. You're too precious to me."

Lily's heart melted at his words, but she continued attempting to drag him. Finally, she huffed and let go of him. "Fine! If you don't want to dance, don't. But I'm not going inside."

With that being said, she turned around and began to hop from puddle to puddle, the stress of the upcoming exams washing away just like the rain washed away the dust and grime off the majestic castle. She definitely didn't know how to dance, but she allowed herself to enjoy the moment. James grimaced as he followed her, still attempting to shield her, the raindrops drumming off his outstretched arm. When he understood she wouldn't stop, he rolled his eyes and sighed audibly.

"You're not going to listen to me, are you?"

"Nope," Lily said cheerfully, her hair completely plastered to the sides of her neck, her shirt hugging her curves. The air was chilly against her skin, but she didn't care. "I've always wanted to dance in the rain with someone. Maybe I should get Sirius down here..."

"What? No! Why would you—no! You're not dancing with _him!_ You've got _me_!" James cried, quickly taking her hand in his. "What did you say you wanted to do?"

Lily decided to take advantage of his innocent question. She grinned up at him, her eyes shining with barely hidden mischief. "Dance, twirl my partner, make—"

"As you wish," James said, placing his hand on her waist and pulling her flush against his strong chest. His shoulders weren't very broad, but they were the ideal height for her to rest her head upon. His biceps and forearms didn't bulge with muscles like several other Quidditch players, but they perfectly fit around her waist. The darkness hid her reddening cheeks, and she was very thankful for it, aware that James would have teased her for her reaction if he had seen it.

They swayed on the spot, the rain splashing down upon their heads. Lily absentmindedly placed her head on his collarbone and smiled, her heart full of adoration and at peace.

"I still think we should head back," James muttered, his chin on her head. "I don't have my wand on me."

"Neither do I, and that's the beauty of this," Lily declared, pulling her head back to look at him. His hair was plastered to his forehead, making him look like a drowned rat, but she hadn't seen him look more gorgeous. "So… Can I twirl you around now?"

"Why me? Aren't you the girl? I thought only girls—"

"You know I don't like gender stereotypes, James," Lily stated, staring at him pointedly. James chuckled and nodded.

"Fine. I'll twirl," he said, clasping her hand in his and taking a large step away. "Get ready!"

Lily grinned and nodded, waiting for him to spin. He stretched his free arm to the side before spinning in towards her, wrapping his arm around himself. He let out a shrill squeak as Lily dipped him, making her burst into peals of laughter.

"Don't drop me!" James shrieked, and Lily pretended to do just that. James squawked in indignation as his foot began to slip on the wet ground, causing Lily's laughter to increase. "You're evil!"

"And you love it," she teased, letting him stand upright. Her smile was as wide as her face as she pleaded, "Once more!"

"Hell, no! Let's go back inside," James protested, pulling her close to him again. She shook her head and tried to keep her feet planted, but James was stronger than her.

He had managed to drag her a few feet when a brilliant idea formed in her mind.

Without hesitation, she yanked on his arm and whirled him around. He stumbled but faced her, confusion evident on his face. "What are you—"

Lily didn't let him complete her sentence. She leapt up and threw her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist. He gasped and stumbled a little, managing to steady himself just in time. Before he could say anything, Lily tilted her head and slammed her lips against his. She poured all her emotions into the kiss, placing her hand on the side of his neck.

The kiss was even more passionate than the fiery downpour from the stormy skies above. James grew hungry and tilted his head to the side. His slight stubble pricked against her cheek as he moved his mouth against hers in a rhythm that was now as familiar as breathing to the couple. Impatient for more, James nipped on her bottom lip, reached up to cup the sides of her head, and shoved his tongue inside. Unable to stop herself, Lily let out a soft moan, tilting her head back to give him more access to her mouth.

When they pulled back from the scorching kiss, Lily realised they were both deliciously soaked to the bone. James rested his forehead against hers and gasped.

"Do you know what today is?" he whispered, gazing into her emerald-green eyes. RAIN.

"I know." She tightened her hold on his shoulders and kissed him once again. KISS.

"Happy one month anniversary, Lily. This past month"—James swallowed audibly, his hazel-brown eyes darker than ever—"has been the best month of my life so far. I can't wait to see what this next month brings for us. I'm so happy you remembered today's date! I've got another surprise planned for you—ooh, I also got you a gift."

 _Okay, I did_ not _know that. I just thought it was another Thursday._ Lily had never been good with keeping dates in mind, but there was no way she was going to tell that to James, who looked delighted that she had remembered. Instead, she opted to keep him silent for some time longer, wondering how she could get him a gift without letting him in on the truth.


End file.
